<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Repeat by akouos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515411">Repeat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akouos/pseuds/akouos'>akouos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Established Relationship, F/M, Group Sex, Love Bites, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akouos/pseuds/akouos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective has some thoughts about her boys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Felix Hauville, Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Unit Bravo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Repeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so sorry. Someone had to do it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nate is usually first. If anything, Bravo are creatures of habit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wraps your limbs around him; ankle over ankle at the small of his back, fingers lacing in his hair. He presses kisses to your heated skin as if you aren’t already panting, begging for it. You twist under his warm, solid body. All that coiled, toned muscle under brown skin. You feel engulfed, held, grounded. Nate licks the shell of your ear, puffs a hot breath and a tongue over your pulse to make you whimper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fucks you open; stretches you slowly, easily. Preparing you for the others. The thought makes you shiver and pull lightly at his hair, earning a groan from him. Another part of you has realized he likes teasing you, pulling your pleasure from one moment to the next. Breath to breath, heartbeat to heartbeat. He murmurs sweet nothings against your ear; talks about how ready you are, how tight. You have never heard something so dirty and so eloquent as the way his lips wrap around the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your coupling takes longer than the others; hands roaming, tongues flicked into swollen parted lips. When you start to bring your hips to meet his, needy little rolls that make him chuckle softly, he finally takes mercy on you and drives deep inside you. His long, deft pianist’s fingers bringing you to a heart-stopping climax, your broken cry for a moment the only sound in the room. You know he would take all night with you, pulling pleasure from you again and again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because as Nate so lovingly groans against your ear, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re so good for him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Nate fills you with warmth, spills himself inside you with a pretty moan, Mason comes next. He comes with rough hands. The only one of them who doesn’t treat you even a bit as if you could break. It’s an aching cure for Nate’s soft sweetness. Mason delivers a kiss to your lips, rough and sloppy but the same every time he takes you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spreads you open, rubs a knuckle through the mess between your legs and smirks. Mason says something filthy that makes you chuckle and whine, wriggling your neediness into his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason slams into you without warning, watching himself disappear in your heat. He draws himself slowly out as your mind reels and then pushes back in. You lick the slick from his fingers when he offers them to you, causing him to curse and growl. He is beautiful and silver-eyed, freckled tan spilling over the taut muscles of his chest as he kneels over you. He wraps his hand around your throat with just the right amount of pressure to make you whine breathlessly as he fucks you senseless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of your joining is wet and obscene, the mewls he draws from you just fuel for the fire. Every time you try to wrap your thighs around him, bring him in deeper and have him stay there - stretching, full and God, you think you could come just from him sitting inside you and whispering filthy things in your ear - he pushes you open more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You come fast and sudden, pressing a hand to your mouth that Mason has to rip away and pin to the bed. Rough thrusts, the feeling of his breath against your ear and he spills himself hot over your belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam is next after Mason presses a kiss to your temple, a secret between the two of you. You flip onto your knees, stretching out on the bed with your ass in the air for him. A happy sigh purrs from your mouth only to be stolen when Adam’s large form bends over your body and he kisses you. He always steals your breath with his firm, urgent kisses. You can feel him press against your wetness, just a tease of thickness and length that makes your stomach lurch with anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He presses two fingers into you to make sure you’re ready for him, a poor comparison to when he splits you open but thick and pleasurable all the same. He kisses your neck, your cheek, the backs of your shoulder blades. He starts to bite gently at your skin, leaving little love bites places where only they will get to see. Fangless of course because that's for other nights. But even the hint of sharp pain that sneaks through his tender markings and soothing, lavishing kisses makes your cunt tighten around his knuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam likes you like this, bent over and spread open for him - pink and glistening in the dim light of the room. Even still, he brushes the hair from your cheek and kisses the corner of your mouth. You can’t help but think he’s admiring you, drinking you in when he finally fills your cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam is the one you think who could well and truly break you but he doesn’t. You let out a low, long moan as he presses slowly inside. He stretches you and you ache, burn. You pant hot breaths and finally push back onto him when he won’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chest is at your back, panting with heavy breaths and you can feel his bruising hands on your hips flex and unflex. Adam wants to give you time to adjust but your body wants </span>
  <em>
    <span>more, more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A greedy thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tells you to be a good girl, lips hot at your ear and you tell him all the pretty lies he wants to hear. Adam fucks you hard and steady, his rhythm unmatched. You’re so full; his even thrusts pulling heavy groans from your lips. And god your fingers between your legs make you come so quick it would be embarrassing if you had any shame left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hair is a mess against the pillows, drooling mouth wide open as you cry out and bounce back into him. Your tight fluttering is what finally does him in and he groans low and thick, pressing his face into your neck and fills you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix comes to you finally, warm and peppering kisses over your body. He makes you giggle even through your lust-addled haze. You can’t help but touch him, run your fingers over his lips and his neck. He moves you onto your back again and wraps his arms around you, pressing the two of you close. They have always run a bit warmer than you but Felix is your own personal space heater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brushes his fingers against your nipples, makes you wriggle and sigh underneath him. Felix is less careful about his love bites and lavishes a large one over your neck with his lovely tongue to soothe away the sting. He gets distracted by your body and for a moment you are with his. Your fingers caress his shoulders, down his back and give his ass a squeeze prompting a chuckling comment from him that you can’t seem to remember a moment later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue flicks over your nipples, hard and pebbled for him. You feel your dulling ache spark to life again, horribly empty. You want him to fill you, finish you off for good. He will make your mind blank, your toes curl. Felix and his talented fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, you managed to pull him up from your belly where he laps up the remains of Mason. You tongue into his mouth, tasting the saltiness of it. Your kiss is messy, wanting and when you pull away you hook your legs loosely around his waist and look up at him pleadingly. He can never deny you - or himself the sweet feeling of sinking inside you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drinks in your moan when he slips inside, so hot and welcoming for him now. Felix’s lips brush against yours, a smile dancing at the corners of his mouth. With giggling, breathless moans the two of you finish what Nate had started. Felix dips inside you with purposefully shallow, quick thrusts that stroke against you just right - oh so right and you tell him because he loves to hear you like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as predicted, he makes you come with quick, lazy effort - your toes curling and your fingers digging into his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eagerly, you sit up and take him into your mouth. He tastes like all of them you think dizzily, sliding your lips up and down his length lovingly. You stick your tongue out for him, resting his cock there. A few short little thrusts against it and he moans, spilling himself into your mouth. You close your lips around him; suck and lick lovingly until he has to move your mouth away with a sharp moan. He gives you a kiss, sweet as sugar.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>